Ghoul In Gotham, 2010
by AlyceinGotham
Summary: Everyone's favorite Scarecrow wannabe has moved to 2010, while trying to escape from Batman, He has lived in the past for the last few months. but things change when DeeDee shows up, GhoulxDee  sorry my grammar sucks TT.TT  READ AND REVIEW PLEASE
1. Welcome to the past

**Just so everyone knows this story takes place in 2010 because ghoul stole one of Chronos' belts**

Ghoul got home late, he was out getting money from unsuspecting citizens. He needed cash all he had were the creds he had stashed from the jokerz before he left, figuring they would work in the past, he was wrong. He loved the past, he loved everything about it, except the lame tech, not having his computer or cubes was driving him just a little crazy, he had tried to figure out how to transfer the Data from the cubes to CD's but he was having trouble. But tonight something was different, he could feel it, he didn't want to get on the computer –which is very strange for him-, but not only that, his normal craving for caffeine was gone, he had practicly lived on it for the last 17 years and all of a sudden it was gone….something had to be wrong, and he knew just what it was the moment he walked into his apartment. There was a sent in the air he knew it well but the only people he knew who wore it were the deeds.

He was cautious not believing it was possible for the girls to be in 2010. "Dee?" he called slowly searching through the rooms "you—" he almost fell straight back when Delia, the older and more annoying of the twins, popped out of his room. She was quickly joined by Deidre. They both grinned

"Heya ghoulie" they said in unison. They latched arms with ghoul. Deidre on his left and Delia on his right

"Erm….hey? how did you get here" he pulled his arms away from the twins and slid is hands into the pockets of his blood splattered pants. They glanced at each other and shrugged "we were trying to save your stuff from Chucko" Deidre replied

"and we found a Chronos time belt thingy" Delia added. It always annoyed ghoul that they finished each other's sentences, but he put up with it. They were the only family he had and he didn't want to lose them. He did a quick face palm and looked over as the girls jumped over the back of the couch landing and then sitting their heads turned to look at ghoul. "I knew I should of hid that…what do you guys want?" he acted upset but was truthfully happy to see them, like I said they were family and he had been 40 years away for a while now

"we wanted to find our granddad" they said in unison with grin plastered on their face. Ghoul rolled his eye, he couldn't believe at they thought joker was their grandfather. Ghoul knew his history and knew the timeline it was impossible. "I cant believe you guys still worship him" ghoul walked over and sat in an arm chair next to the couch the girls where sprawled out on.

"how could you not?" Delia said as she sat up half glaring at ghoul. Ghoul cocked a eyebrow –or what would have been a eyebrow if he didn't save them off—"he is an ass"

"he was the greatest mind of all time!" the girls looked hurt and angry so ghoul backed off. "whatever" he leaned back lazily "you said something about saving my stuff?" they girls nod rapidly.

"Chucko found that you took the creds"

"to say the least he was not very happy…" ghoul glared off into space

"he would have the creds without me, ugh I hate the damn dreg" he got up and walked into his room and came back out a few moments later he came back out throwing the bag of small plastic cards onto the coffee table. "take em' they don't work here anyways" his mind jumped to that was the only reason they were here, not to see him but to get their cash cards back.

"we don't want them…" they said "we got fed up with Chucko breaking into our room so we came to pick on you, and get in touch with J of course" ghoul stood silent for a moment….."joy…." he rolled his eyes again, and sat back down, this time next to Deidre "you realize this is _nothing _like 2039 right?" they think about it for a minute and shrug "oh well, so where are we sleeping?" Deidre said looking over at him

"you guys can take the bed…not like I'm using it" the girls nodded and yawned "its almost morning" Deidre said "we are going to bed" ghoul nodded and got up waving to the girls as they went back to his room. He sat at his computer, not typing not truly doing anything except think about the girls, Mainly Deidre, he has had a crush on her for years, never said anything about it but the whole time they were talking he could hear his heart bouncing out of his chest


	2. Gotham Bank

The next morning the girls woke up and wondered into the living room after applying their grease paint and putting on red tube tops and white short shorts. When they got in the living room they found a very tired ghoul hunched over at his computer rubbing his eyes, his hair was pulled into a low pony tail and he wasn't wearing his make-up. They gave each other a good to be back look and snuck up on ghoul yelling BOO when they got close enough. "ugh" ghoul yelled as he jumped and knocked over a star bucks coffee cup that was sitting on the counter, he managed to save it before the puddle reached his keyboard "ARE YOU INSANE" they gave sweet smiles and look as innocent as possible

"What?" Delia said with a smirk as the skipped into the kitchen. Deidre peered over his solder as he continued to type "whatcha doing" she put her hand on his shoulder and he looked over at it without moving his head, trying not to be too obvious. "Just trying to crack a code" he said looking back at the screen it seemed his fingers moved at 100 mph as they glided over each key. "Lame!" Delia said as she walked back into the room, she laughed and Deidre joined her. "Why don't we just break in, not like we need to be all sneaky, this bat can't be as bad and future bats" ghoul rolled his eyes "you guys didn't fight him when we were with Chronos did you" they looked at each other and shook their head no. "He is just as bad" ghoul goes back to typing

"whatever!" the girls ate some cookies Delia found in the cabinets, you wouldn't expect it –I mean it is true that all ghoul ever really drinks is black coffee—but ghoul does have a major sweet tooth, he had sweets hidden all over the house, and there was always at least one jawbreaker in his pumpkin at all times, but black coffee tended to keep him awake and away from the terrible nightmare that plagued him for as long as he could remember. "And…DONE" ghoul struck the enter key hard and stood up "you guys up for slagging some dregs and getting some cash" the girls look over and nod. "We will leave tonight" he said as he sat down in between the girls going over the floor plan and where the Security camera's and alarms were located.

About 4 hours later ghoul left his room in his orange pumpkin shirt cut off pants and witch hat, and boots. He had black grease paint smeared across his eyes and had a plastic pumpkin Halloween back in his hand, he stopped off at the bathroom to make sure his stitches hadn't popped. They were fine but he carried a needle and stitching wire in his bag at all times just in case. "You girls ready?" he said banging on the door to the back room.

"HOLD ON" they yelled back stumbling out of the door a moment later, they looked perfect. their hair was fit into the Red yarn wig. And their makeup was without a single error "how do we look" Delia smirked seeing the look on ghouls face. "Erm…fine I guess" ghoul turned away and started walking. The girls looked at each other a giggled quietly. Ghoul looked over his shoulder "you coming?" he stopped at the door waiting for the girls to catch up. They caught up and nodded. "My laptops in the car. He opens the door and holds the door for the girls as they walk to the car looking around at the street before getting into the car in the backseat huddled together whispering, gossiping, and giggling. Eventually ghoul got into the front seat turning around the pull his laptop from under Delia's seat. And opening it typing for a moment checking everything then putting it in the seat beside him and driving to Gotham Bank. He looked back at the girls who were staring out the window as they drove. "Hello? Snap out of it" he grinned and grabs the pumpkin and gets out of the car, they followed whips out and charged .they creep to the back entrance and ghoul types in the code to the door and they go inside quietly. He turned to the girls. "Go have fun out front. A good distraction is always helpful" he smiles as they run off. He snaps out of it and sneaks inside. He looked around the only person he noticed had his back turned. Ghoul smirks and pulls a blaster from his pumpkin setting in on high and silent and fires a shot into the back of the head, he ran to the vault and keyed in the correct code there to after looking through his files on his laptop. He filled his hat, pumpkin, and pockets with money before running into the front building easily slicing through the throats of the cashiers behind the bullet proof glass. He looked around for the girls and spots them outside dealing with the cops. Ghoul easily broke through the glass and ran outside to help with the cops but when he got there most of them were already on the ground and the Deeds each had a whip wrapped around the throat of a cop and ZAP! There they went….

"Let's go!" ghoul yelled running to the car with the cash. The girls jumped into the car and looked out the window hands pressed against the glass. Grinning. Ghoul sped away and the newly reunited Gang laughed and laughed.


	3. nightmares

Ghoul woke up, he didn't scream but he was breathing hard and in a cold sweat…apparently he fell asleep at some point last night. Ghoul curled up in a ball on the floor head against his knees. "Ghoul…" he heard a quiet voice call, it was Deidre, he peaked up at her and buried his face again.

At least it's not Delia he thought to himself. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he saw and heard her knees hit the ground next to him. "Ghoul?"

"WH-what?" ghoul replied, still spooked from his nightmare.

"Are you ok" she replied softly. Ghoul just nodded and sat up on his knees in front of Deidre. She gave him a warm smile

"Nightmares again?" ghoul lowered his head embarrassed to be the only 18 year old in the world to be afraid to sleep. She sighs, and rubs his back before standing up and walking out of the room. She figured it would be better to leave him alone for now. On her way out she bumped into Delia. "Is ghoulie in there?" she asked peaking around her sister.

"Yeah" she replied. "But leave him alone for now ok?" she looked at her sister almost begging. Delia nodded and smiled. "Ok Dee" she turned and walked away until Deidre started walking also. Delia ran into the backroom the find ghoul on the floor still. She grins and crosses her arms "did little ghoulie have a nightmare" she said in a mock baby tone just before Deidre grabbed her from behind

"I said leave him alone for now" she tugged on her sister and looked over at ghoul who had stood up and was glaring at Delia with a low growl. "Dee I swear I am _not_ in the mood" he turned away pulling his hair back and wraps a hair ties around it to hold in place.

"Awww" Delia continued

"What did I say!" ghoul turned back and yelled a few strands of bangs escaping in the front, both girls jumped and backed off slightly. Deidre nudged Delia and whispered "I told you" she pulled her sister out of the room and Ghoul slammed the door behind them.

"What's with him?" Delia said glaring at the door. "I was just playing"

"You know how he is and yet you find just the wrong time to push his buttons!" Deidre storms out of the room with a huff.

"Someone has a crush" Delia grins as Deidre stops in her tracks

"What?" Deidre brushes some hair out of her face

"Ghoul is a dreg why do you like…_him_" Deidre was still looking away but couldn't help but glare

"Two things, ghoul is not that bad, and I don't have a crush." Delia rolls her eyes

"I have known you for 16 years DeeDee, no point in lying to me" Delia says in a sing song tone, Deidre huffs again and goes to the kitchen. Deidre knew Delia was 100% write but she would not hear the end of it is she ever admitted it so it had stayed bottled up inside since just after they joined the jokerz. Ghoul may have been dreggy and somewhat obnoxious, but he was nice…for the most part, and he wasn't like every other joker out there. He was just…him. Deidre smiled thinking about this as she stated mixing ingredients for snicker doodle cookies…they were ghouls favorite, this was bound to cheer him up


	4. the mall

Ghoul was out on a coffee run when Deidre woke up, she looked around the house bored out of her mind, going through bags, looking in boxes, that kind of thing. When ghoul finally got home he found her Waist deep in a box that was there when he moved. He watched her for a few minutes leaning on the door way with a smirk painted on his face. "You shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you" he chuckles and walks over. Her head pops out of the box, her hair was down and hanging in her face, ghoul wasn't used to seeing her like that, hell the girls slept in their make-up sometimes, but she was beautiful even if her hair was tangled and she had no make-up on what-so-ever. "What's in there" he said leaning over her looking into the bag

"Clothes…" she said unimpressed by what she found, they had been out of style for some 30 years. She climbed out of the box and sat on the floor looking up at him smiling. "Hrn…" he put simply. "Maybe they could help ya blend in." he knew there was no hope in him blending in, his skin was bleached and he had stitches up and down his body, but he figured the girls could.

"But they're so ugly! Ugh." She frowned and stood up.

"I didn't say you had to, just figured you would want to check out the mall, without the make-up" Deidre's eyes lit up and she practically dived into the box. Ghoul laughed again watching clothes fly, having to step out of the way every once in a while. Ghoul knew exactly what the girls liked and how to get them to do basically anything…kinda. Eventually she found something she could stand to wear.

"this is…kinda retro" she said holding up a shirt in front of her face, then grabbing another and running to her sister, who was awake but not yet out of bed. She threw the other shirt across her sister's face. "Get up ghoul is taking us to the mall!"

"When did I say I would take you?" ghoul said with a smirk. Delia sits up "ya didn't have to" she gives a sweet smile and they slam the door closed in his face before he can argue. He rolls his eyes knowing he can't win this one, he goes to the living room, and sits down at the computer turning on _never enough _by_ five figure death punch_. Listing and taping his fingers in the desk humming along. Finally the deeds walk out in band tees and some skinny jeans, their long blonde hair hanging past their waist and cherry red lipstick on their lips, just ghouls style and they knew it "damn it they are going to be messing with me all day now" he thought to himself as he stood up grabbing his trench coat and car keys.

"I'll take you, but we go to my stores first." He didn't even know why he was leaving the house, unless he needed food or coffee he never leaved the house. But he went along with it happily following the girls to the car and driving them to the mall

When they got to the mall Ghoul _tried_ to get to the Hot topic, but was quickly dragged into a Forever 21 by the twins conversing between each other, Ghoul is completely zoned out and had no clue what they were talking about when Delia turned to ghoul "won't-cha ghoulieo?"

"Huh? Yeah sure!" ghoul replied with a swift shake of his head and a questioning look when the girls laughed. _Ugh what did I sign up for…._ Ghoul asked himself as he took four big steps to get where the girls were standing going through a clothes rack

"Dumb"

"Stupid"

"Why would _anyone_ wear something like this?"

The girls continued like this as they threw back clothes off the racks. Ghoul looked around everyone was looking in the direction of the twins; ghoul lowered his head and stepped in between the girls and whispering. "Hey can we keep a low profile please"

Both girls turned to ghoul. "Why?" they were still rather loud.

"Because, things here are different, no one knows who the jokerz are—"

"But this is the time of joker is it not?" Delia asked

"The joker and the joker_z_ are different now chill out, get some clothes and let's go" the girls huffed grabbing a few pairs of pants and shirts. "Fine come on" Delia took the higher tone while Deidre stayed lower. They grabbed ghoul one on each arm and practically drags him out without paying, round house kicking anyone who tries to stop them


	5. Good Morning

**Ok so! As of the moment I am writing this my story has been read some….50 times! And yet I only have 3 reviews….am I the only one who sees something wrong with this picture….review please, tell me what I can improve OTHER THAN GRAMMAR, tell me something you want to see, anything! I live to please you. so help me out!**

~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*

Ghoul sat in a small café about 12 blocks away from his apartment. He was almost out of cash, the deeds tended to take it all and spend it on pointless crap, probably on purpose just to bug Ghoul. But he didn't truly mind, it gave his an excuse to use some of his various weapons, he loved the way it felt when his razor sharp saw sliced through flesh, and he loved the small kick blasters gave off when they were turned on high. He grinned wickedly as he thought of all this, he figured he would do some small time jobs tonight, he didn't feel like putting in the energy to pull a bank, or rob Wayne towers as he had a hundred times before. And besides he didn't need much cash just enough to keep them in the apartment for a little while longer, he let the deeds worry about food. He peered out the window then looked down at a watch around his wrist, it was 5 in the morning "the girls won't be up for at least seven hours" he didn't realize he was thinking out loud but it's not like it really matters, there was only one other person in the café and they where way on the other side of the building. Ghoul sighed and stood up; he put $4 on the table for the coffee. as left the building he heard the person say something but he couldn't exactly hear him, if figured it was something pointless like "goodbye" or "have a nice day" he gave a fake smile, a small wave, and let the door shut behind him.

His thoughts moved from money to the deeds as he drove down the road. They ranged anywhere from "they better not have destroyed my house" to "I hope Deidre made cookie again" she normally baked when she was upset, and ghoul didn't want that, but she made AMAZING chocolate chip cookies. Not to mention she would be up without her annoying sister around, then he could make his move. Ghoul tried to take his mind off that, he had already made his mind up that there was no chance for him and Dee. This is probably why ghoul tended to whore him out, but whatever it's not like it mattered. He sighed and went inside the house everything seemed to be in one piece but he turned on the computer to check, it worked that that was good enough for him, he changed out of his black trench coat, black tank top, and skinny jeans into his normal Halloween look that he had adopted at age 14.

~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*

On his way out the door he heard a yawn and the bed creak "damn it who did I wake up this time?" he thought to himself as he turned just in time to see one of the twins walk out. He could tell by the way she was standing that it was probably Deidre, but he wasn't sure "Dee?" he asked quietly

"Huh? Oh good morning" she replied looking up at him. From there he was sure it was Deidre.

"why ya up so early?" he asked letting his accent slip, he had been hiding it around here cause he was getting annoyed with all the Christopher Walken comments he was getting, he didn't even know who the man was, but it was annoying none the less. She simply shrugs "I donno couldn't sleep." Ghoul hides a small smile and walks over bending over to look at her face to face. "I know how you feel" she smiles.

"Guess so" she grinned and pecked ghoul on the lips. He stands there silent and still, surprised by what she did. She just grins and half skips around ghoul and over to the TV. turning on cartoons. Ghoul stood straight up and looked around before shaking his head. "Erm…." She looked lover like nothing happened, He couldn't think of anything to say so he just leaves the house and goes to earn some cash. The kiss didn't leave his mind once the whole night


	6. sleepovers

Ghoul didn't go home that night, or the night after. He 'slept' over at a friend of his' house. Delia didn't really care but Deidre was starting to wonder. She had already baked 2 dozen chocolate chip cookies, one dozen snicker doodle cookies, and had cleaned the kitchen and living room. Her nervous habits were quite useful.

When he did get home it was 5:30. Delia was sitting on the couch listening to a music cube she brought to the past with her, while Deidre was in ghouls room with a jawbreaker in her mouth laying down reading a magazine. "I smell cookies" ghoul muttered as he worked his way to the kitchen too busy to notice it is clean. Deidre perks up when she hears the door and sets the magazine down, it's not like she knew anyone it was talking about anyways. "Ghoulie your back, where were you?" she said in a upbeat tone. At this point is when Delia decided to join the conversation. "As long as it wasn't here does it really matter DeeDee?" ghoul rolled his eyes

"With a friend" he said in between bites of his cookie.

"A Friend?" Deidre questioned

"Probably his baby-sitter" Delia laughed and her sister joined in. ghoul glares. But the glare disappears and a smirk replaces it, wanting to tell Delia who it really was, but Deidre was in the room so it was not a option. Ghoul rolled his eyes and replies sarcastically. "Good one Dee, never heard _that_ one" ghoul grabbed another cookie and walked past the girls who were standing in the door way, he went straight to the closest place he knew where some of his candy was but it was missing. "WHERE IS MY JAWBREAKER?" he yelled to the twins, they just laughed and walked back to their room. "Ugh" ghoul leaned back in the chair turning on TV to whatever happened to be on at the moment munching on his snicker doodle.


	7. graves

Delia was the first to wake up, guess there is a first time for everything, the first thing she did was go into ghouls stuff looking for cash. She knew he had done a 'job' earlier that night; she and Deidre had helped, but why only have her share if she could get ghouls to. "It's not like he will use it on anything useful, all he ever uses them on was that gross black coffee." She thought out loud as she found his bucket and starting digging through it, she found a blaster, grease paint, stitching material, a first aid kit, and his wallet. "how does he fit all this damn stuff in here?" she lazily threw it all to the side after taking all the cash out of the lime green wallet and pushing it into her boot, she wasn't worried about ghoul finding out, I mean what is he going to do. She kicked the bucket to the side and walked into the living room seeing the computer was free and the front door was locked, she figured ghoul was out. He never locked the door when he was home, but always did if the girls were around. She looked at the watch and saw it was almost 10 in the morning; she rolled her eyes and went digging in the cabinets. All she could find was shrimp ramen. "What the hell is this stuff" she read the instructions and cooked the ramen. While it cooked she walked around the house, Deidre was fast asleep, curled up in a ball with a small stuffed bear, and Delia sighed and sat there for a minute waiting to see if Deidre would ever wake up. She heard beeping in the background. "Foods done" she grinned and pranced over to the boiling pot on. She mixed in the flavor packet and reliantly took a bite, she didn't particularly like it but it was not the worst thing she had ever eaten. About an hour of Tom and Jerry later Deidre walked into the room. "Heya sis" Delia said looking over her shoulder

"Is Ghoul here?" she asked rubbing her eyes. Delia shook her head no

"Naw he has been gone all morning, bats prob snatched him…not like he is a hard fight, one punch he is out like a light"

"Maybe" Deidre shrugged and walked over to the computer, on the screen it had multiple windows open, some were building layouts and some were text pages that she didn't care enough to read. Things were surprisingly quiet until ghoul got home.

He was dressed in this normal black skinny jeans and was wearing a gray AFI band tee—he didn't know who they were but the shirt looked cool—in his hand he held a black leash. "Good morning DeeDee" he said a smile on his face. Both girls raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey?" ghoul walked the rest of the way inside a house leading a little grayish blue Great Dane puppy. "This is graves" he said kneeling down to pet the dog.

"Puppy!" the girls yelled and ran over petting the dog. Delia looked up "did ghoulie get lonely without 'your old fleabag?" she laughed and ghoul rolled his eyes not truly replying.

"Graves is going to help us out with our jobs." He said standing up, graves sat down looking up at ghoul tail wagging. "I'm going back to 2039 soon, to pick up one of those training collars that the cops use." The girls nodded sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"We're coming with" they grinned and ran off to their room before ghoul could say anything. He rolled his eyes and let graves off the leash, and sat down on the couch. Graves followed him, jumped onto his lap, and lay down. Ghoul smiled again and pets the dog. "Hurry up DeeDee!" he yelled.

"Hold on!" he heard Delia reply. This would take a while.


	8. back to the future

The girls eventually come out of their room dressed and ready to return to 2039. Ghoul smiles and fixes his witch hat. "Finally" he rolled his eyes and keyed in the correct date and location. He liked to pretend it annoyed him that the girls took so long and always picked on him, if he didn't they would just find new worse ways to annoying him. They both nod and skip over locking arms with him. "Ready ghoulie!" they say harmonizing.

"Mk" ghoul pressed a yellow button on the small metallic device. All of a sudden there is a blinding white flash, when it cleared the three looked around and they were in Jolly Jacks. It had been their long time hide out and it looked worse than ever; Deidre and ghoul were the only ones who ever cleaned up and when they were gone Chucko and bonk destroy everything. The girls ran off to their room and ghoul goes to his.

When there he finds his room trashed, his tech either gone or smashed –mainly because Chucko was too dumb to take apart computers-. Ghoul let out a growl and turned to see an obese man in a pink leotard with that dumb clown mask. "What the _hell_ Chucko" walks up to him, ghoul was at least a foot taller than Chucko and was glaring down at him.

Chucko just smirked from behind his mask and crossed his arms. "You stole from the family Ghoulie, and then you took off"

"You can have the damn creeds back," ghoul felt like he was about to explode. "you know how hard it will be to get my computer back?" ghoul had spend two years building his super-computer, between snatching what he could before Chucko sold it all and the downloads, it would be hell to replace. Chucko cackled and turned away "that's not my problem" Ghoul would have tripped him but he didn't have legs do to Chronos' operation, ghoul let out a frustrated sigh and looked around to see what else had been taken, basically everything that could be sold was gone. Ghoul slammed his door and stormed into the living area of the warehouse to find woof standing there with his hyena grin. "Woof?" ghouls expression lightened and he went over to hug his old, and truly only, friend. At that moment Delia walked in and busted out laughing

"Bestiality party of two" Deidre followed behind her laughing as well ghoul let go of woof and death glared Delia.

"come on" ghoul rolled his eyes "we get to rob the cops" ghoul popped his knuckles and ran to the door "woof stay here please promise I will come back" he smile knowing he won't but at least he won't get his best friend arrested if they fail.

"On the double" the girls followed behind him


	9. Chapter 9

They got out to the car and ghoul got in the driver seat and he drove to the police academy. The whole drive DeeDee was talking and making fun of ghoul, who ignored them completely, drowning them out with his music.

"This ain't going to be easy" ghoul said as he parked out front

"Blues are easy to kill" Delia said jumping out of the car followed by her sister.

"still.." ghoul got out of the car and closed the door behind him then closed Dee Dee's door. The girls just shrug and pull out their blasters. Ghoul smirks and flips out his saw. "this is a lot of work for one little collar" he revs the saw once looking over it. Getting the saw may have been painful as hell but it was the coolest thing he had seen.

"but its fun" the girls ran ahead getting bored with the talk, ghoul smirks and follows behind them. Slicing through anyone that the girls miss, Then goes to hacking into the security. They look around once inside disappointed. "well…this is disappointing , where is everyone?"Dee says looking at the practically empty academy.

"ugh" ghoul flips his saw into his arm and walks over to where they keep the stuff for the dogs. "well this was easy" he grabs a collar and walk to the girls. "ready to go" the girls have spray paint out and where painting on the walls. They look over and nod.

"we're ready" they say in sync then run to the car, delia jumping in the driver seat barely waiting for everyone to get in the car. Ghouls door was still open and slammed closed as she sped off. "jesus dee" he glared holding onto the seat for his life. Ghoul pills out the time travel device.

"Going back already?" Deidre gave ghoul a questioning look. "yeah" ghoul said simply and a light flood the car and they are suddenly back in 2010


End file.
